Soft Words
by Danish-twilighter
Summary: Klaroline. Tyler breaks up with Caroline but leaves her deadly wounded and she is in need of Klaus' help. Will he come to her rescue once again? Will they get closer and how will their relationship develop?


**A/N: New story! KLAROLINE!**

She was out of breath as she kept heaving for air. Tyler had only been back for a couple of days and she felt like those days had been a wild ride on the emotional rollercoaster. She was sad, for obvious reasons since the realization that her best friend would be joining her for college or for anything ever again.

Then the highs of having Tyler back and being able to share the college experience together. Caroline's body had not been touched in the intimate ways, since before Tyler had been sent away by Klaus. But they were making up for it now.

And a few seconds ago, there they were, lying on the floor of her dorm room after another round of pure fun and endorphins. She was glad now, but also knew that Bonnie was not mourned for yet. She had cried, but had by no means mourned her. It would take time.

She was still mad at Jeremy for keeping the secret. She was also mad because he could still see her and talk to her and she wanted nothing more than to talk to her. She felt like she had so many things to talk to her about, and none of those conversations should be carried out through Jeremy. She wanted to talk about Tyler and how he had been away, and how they would be together when he'd return. She wanted to talk about Elena and Damon, because she and Bonnie could, well, bitch all they wanted over their least favorite Salvatore brother that their best friend has decided to move on to.

She wanted to talk to her about Klaus. Yes, she was certain that her heart, would it still be beating, beat for Tyler. But she knew that Elena wouldn't understand and would be nothing but judgmental. Bonnie had always been more understanding. But she felt a special connection with Klaus that she denies, to herself and to everyone. A girl's heart is a sea of mysteries… that she only shares with her best friends. Her best friend was Bonnie who was dead. She didn't trust Elena that much; she felt that whatever she told her would be told to Damon, who would then be extremely judgmental.

She wanted to talk to her about college! An experience they should have together. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, that was the plan. No boys. But Elena still spend most of her time in Mystic Falls with Damon, in spite of being enrolled in college and should be attending class.

But now, the high was once again over, but had not been ended by the reminder of Bonnie. She and Tyler were having the biggest fight of their relationship.

"I can't do it, Caroline", Tyler said with anger and remorse in his voice.

"Can't do what? Love me more than you hate him?" She stared back at him unbelievingly.

"I can't live knowing that we are only together because he allowed it. I will not have him controlling me anymore. I will find a way to take him down and then we can be together. Then we can be happy." Tyler said with a tiny hint of hope in his voice.

"That's why you came back? Comfort me, love me and then just ditch me?"

"I came back to comfort you, yes. Bonnie was my friend too. I came back for a few good memories before we part again. I hope that you will wait for me…"

She interrupted him, shouting "You are deluded if you think I will wait around for you to get from your sick vendetta! You just 'humped and dumped' me, and then you expect me to wait for you! I have waited long enough or you to come back!" her voice didn't break but it was hard to keep up.

"What do you want to do to Care?!" he shouted at her.

"I told you. Love me more than you hate him!" she couldn't help the few tears escaping her eyes.

His voice broke. "I can't Care, I need freedom from him, Klaus needs to be gone, he needs to die."

There were silence for a few minutes and after some careful thinking Caroline spoke again.

"Have you thought about if you kill him, you die too? Look what happened when we killed Kol? If you kill him, then you die too. And let's say I wait, and then I have waited for nothing! Waited for nothing, except the news of your death along with Klaus."

Caroline looked down at the floor while she thought and after a second of silence she spoke, in the softest tone. "So no, I will not wait for you." It was the hardest words she had ever uttered.

Tyler nodded. He understood but didn't like it. He rose from the floor and grabbed his back and slowly made his way towards the door.

Caroline felt the need to protect herself, a little voice inside her head made her want to hurt Tyler's feelings. She was strong and not to be victimized. Caroline got up and started packing a bag of her own. She had no intention of leaving but thought it would hurt.

Tyler saw her packing before he was all the way out of her room. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to see Klaus. He promised me he would be last love, that he would me the world and protect me. So I thought I might take him up on the offer and go visit him in New Orleans." The words came out before she could stop them. She said and faked a smile went back to packing.

Tyler was bewildered. He knew Klaus had a thing for his girl, but also thought it was just a crush and would pass. He had heard other hybrids and wolfs talk about how the mighty hybrid had found someone special, someone who would be the soft spot in his hard defense.

Tyler had planned Klaus' demise since he heard news of the girl who won his heart. He knew she was a vampire and the only thing he knew would hit Klaus where it hurt was to bite his 'girlfriend'. Tyler would hide her and call Klaus so he slowly could hear her die, a slow agonizing death. When Tyler couldn't have his happy ending neither should Klaus. This was the first step in his plan.

But putting the puzzle pieces together he knew that it was his girl, his Caroline that Klaus was infatuated with, the girl he loves.

Tyler was fighting a war with himself. Should he stick to the plan and bite Caroline, but then risk his chances of getting back with her once Klaus was defeated. But he loved Caroline, his CareBear, and his sweet, loving girl. He remembered an old saying, set your loved ones free and of they love you back, they will come back. He snorted; will the loved ones come back if you leave them with a deadly bite? He didn't think so.

"It is you. You are the girl Klaus" he spat the word nothing but despair, "Can't stop thinking about. " Saying the words out loud made it even more real. He knew what he had to do.

Tyler let his eye yellow as he lunged for her.


End file.
